User blog:Daniel Phoenix/Daniel (Character, not me) as POTUS
Daniel Phoenix. Note: This Daniel is an alternate version. He has the same physical and psychological attributes, but a very different past Background Hailing from Billings, Montana, Daniel Johann Phoenix was born in 1949 to a local ranch owner and a Bavarian baker. He was a smart child, but not a full-on nerd, and actually spent most of his time in his father's garage. However, after school, he joined the Marine Corps and ended up in Vietnam. There, he took on the role of a support gunner, personally killed two dozen Vietnamese soldiers, and doomed several dozen more when he covered his squad with suppressive fire from his trusty M60. After the U.S. withdrew from Vietnam, he became a drill instructor for some time, but rushed into action (and later, direct supervision) whenever the USMC had to intervene in a conflict. In 2004, Phoenix retired from the Marine Corps. He was a Major General when he left. By then, he had already been affiliated with the Republican Party, although more progressive than most members. He was a potential candidate at the 2008 Presidential election, but could not grab the nomination. Between 2004 and 2015, he had raised hunderds of millions for charity through his highly vocal organization which aimed to 'Clean up the mess of the Cold War' by providing aid to countries plagued by poverty and instability. In 2016, he ran for President again. This time, he got the nomination and went on to defeat the Democratic candidate who must not be named with his loud and optimistic campaign promoting personal freedoms. On January 20, 2017, the most important part of his long life had begun. Presidency As President of the United States, Phoenix pursues a state of bipartisan understanding. He doesn't alogn fully with either party, taking from the Republicans their rock-solid stance on personal, political and economic freedoms, and from the Democrats their willingness to give up traditions in the name of science. During his 8-year presidency, there has been a revamp of the gun control system (One must have a license which is a shall-issue providing one passes a safety exam and is valid in all states; NFA repealed; Additional license needed for full-auto; state "strictening" of gun laws prohibited), the Keystone XL was cleared for construction, the military budget was severely cut leading to to budget deficit being lowered greatly (Phoenix has been described as the only President to actually be able to tell the military what to do and how to do it), subsidies were introduced for corporations which created new jobs, people were encouraged to get off their asses and take said jobs, underpopulated states were developed, E85 fuel was made widespread and several dozen Democrats and SJWs have been death-stared upon. In 2020, at the end of his first term, Daniel created the Progressive party, repeating history and splitting the Republican Party in two, but this time, he also took a large chunk out of the Democratic party. He re-ran successfully. Physical Parameters *Height: 6'9" *Weight: 210 lbs *Build: Muscular *Age (At end of presidency): 75 *Ethnicity: Germanic *Hair: Used to be blond in the VERY distant past, but had been dyed jet black and has since turned grey on the sides. *Eyes: Brown *Usual Attire: Black three-piece suit. Personality Phoenix is a very aggressive individual. As a former soldier and drill instructor, he excels at shielding his own state of mind while simultaneously being able to dismantle that of someone else. Harsh statements, lightning-fast rebuttals... Death stares. Initially, Phoenix learned to stare for long periods of time so that he wouldn't blink as often while aiming down the sight of his gun. After becoming a drill instructor, he learned how to stare at people in the most intimidating way possible (Yes, scarier than the Stare of Doom). Phoenix is also very good at speeches. He writes his own, and gives his all when speaking to the people, which usually results in him being mistaken for a populist even though he really isn't one. After becoming President, he continued to make speeches on just about any issue standing in the path of America, just so nobody would ever attribute something incorrect to him. Everyone knows who he is and what he expects. Phoenix also refuses to let it go and finally get old, and continues to undergo great physical strain even after becoming President. Category:Blog posts